Meeting Uncle Chuck
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Britt is back once more. This one goes with The Strange Girl with the Wristwatch part 2. In this one Sonic brings Britt to meet Uncle Chuck. Enjoy :)


Sonic takes Britt to his Uncle Chuck's place not to far from town. I'm not to sure about this but do trust Sonic, despite hardly knowing him. We finally get to Uncle Chuck's' house.

"Uncle Chuck! It's me Sonic! I brought Britt with me!" says Sonic

"Come on up, dear boy." says Uncle Chuck

Sonic takes my hand and leads me inside the house. I get really shy, which isn't too surprising. A robot comes in and smiles.

"Britt this is my Uncle Chuck." says Sonic

"Hello" says Uncle Chuck

"H-hi" I say

"She's a bit shy" says Sonic

"That's alright. She'll warm up eventually. I heard you like sweets, right? Follow me." says Uncle Chuck

Sonic leads me into the kitchen, kind of dragging me in there. I perk up smelling a lot of my favorite sweets.

"Tada. Just for you and my nephew." says Uncle Chuck

"Thank you" I say

"Thanks" says Sonic

We sit down and start eating our food.

"Yummy" I say

"Yeah these are really good" says Sonic

"I'm glad you like them" says Uncle Chuck, sitting down with us.

We sit down and talk and I start to slowly open up with Uncle Chuck. It'd normally take me awhile to say a full sentence to anyone but when you have a short time, you learn to put your shyness aside and attempt to open up a bit a more than usual. On top of seeing Tails, I go with Sonic to talk with Uncle Chuck. One day, Sonic and I are just chilling in front of the tv when Uncle Chuck comes in from his lab.

"Britt, my dear can I see you're shoes, for a bit?" asks Uncle Chuck

"Uh.. my chucks?" I ask

"Yes, those. Please?" asks Uncle Chuck

"Are you working on something, Uncle?" asks Sonic

"Yes, don't worry my dear. You'll get them back, they'll just be better than before." says Uncle Chuck

"Alright" I say, handing them to him very confused

"Thank you" says Uncle Chuck

He takes them up to his lab, and starts working on them. Sonic and I watch the lab confused, we have no clue what he's doing with my shoes. We hear him yell about my tie dye laces being in the way. It's two hours later when he finally returns with my shoes.

"All done! Okay Britt, I need you to test out your shoes for me" says Uncle Chuck

"Test what exactly? They look like my normal chucks just cleaner." I say

"That's the whole idea! Follow me outside and we'll test them. Can't have you destroying my house,now." says Uncle Chuck

Sonic and I follow him outside, I put on my chucks and tie them up.

"Okay, now what?" I ask

"Now I want you to kick your sides together." says Uncle Chuck, excited

I sigh and kick my shoes together, they have me sent up and now my shoes have wheels on them, like roller skates.

"(O.O)" says Sonic and I

"That's not all. A button should have appeared on both of your shoes. To access them just kick one of your shoes to the back of the other. Then hold on tight, and get ready to go flyingfor a short time. When you want to stop just use the front of you're shoes. When you get use to them you can kick the sides of you're shies to turn them off. I calculated that you'll almost able to at least race Sonic. I don't want you're feet to fall off you're body so youll still be a lot slower than Sonic.

"Cool! Can I try them out? " I ask

"Go ahead, just make sure you're legs are moving like you would on skates. Nephew, match her speed and run right next to her." says Uncle Chuck

"No problem, ready Britt?" asks Sonic

"As I'll ever be" I say

I hit the button and start skating trying to get use to this speed. Luckily Sonic's there to catch me as I trip and helps me up.

"Thanks" I say

"No problem, want to try this again? Back the way we came?" asks Sonic

"Yeah, that was fun." I say

"Great" says Sonic

So we went back and I finally learn the landing mechenism.

"That was fun! Thank you so much. I love them." I say, giving him a hug

Uncle Chuck smiles and hugs back.

"I'm glad, my dear. You're welcome." says Uncle Chuck

I practice a few more times before I leave with Sonic. I practice a few more times and when i kinda get a hang of them, Sonic helps me put my "new" shoes to the test in combact. I fall several times, but it takes practice to get it right. I just laugh and get bsck up ready to continue on. It was fun practicing and racing Sonic at normal speed.

The End


End file.
